goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy forces me to watch The Loud House/Skeens tries to push me in the crocodile pit
Cast Mundy and Randall-Eric Me-Steven My Angry Voice-Scary Voice/Damien/Robot Chiro-Young Guy/Charlie Mr. Mundy-Alan Skeens-Brian Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Mr. Skeens-Simon Plot Two videos in one. Transcript Mundy: I'm going to force Fluttershy106 to watch The Loud House because he keeps making grounded videos out of my friends. (at my house) Me: What is it now Conrad?! Mundy: Fluttershy106 you have made too many grounded videos out of my friends! Me: What, that was last year, but I decided to continue! Mundy: I don't care what you said! I'm going to force you to watch The Loud House! Watch it right now! (After the show) Me: (Scary Voice) THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT! SINCE YOUR PARENTS ARE SHOPPING, I'LL GROUND YOU! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 6 DAYS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I'LL MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF CHIRO WHATEVER LIKE IT OR NOT! Mundy: OK OK, stop, stop, I'll stop forcing you to watch that show, I swear. Chiro: Right, what's is going on here? Conrad, why are you crying? Mundy: I teach Fluttershy106 a lesson to watch The Loud House, but after that, he backfired me, explains what he makes grounded videos out of my friends including Lawson, Gelman and others back in August of Last year and ended in Mid-January. Chiro: Really!? Fluttershy106, what is the meaning of this, why did you hate Luna Minami this way, you know she is no longer a troublemaker right. Me: Because, she always vandalizes my pages and likewise my friends. I don't this to be happening again. Chiro: So! When did this happen? Me: Um, she's dead along with The Save-Ums back in January now in my universe, the Flutterverse. Chiro: Oh, I thought you meant the Jetixverse or something. Me: That doesn't count. Chiro: Whatever! Look, sometimes things have changed for her next chapter, so don't bother her. Me: I can bother her whenever I want! Chiro: This is your last warning! Talk smack about Luna and I'll call the police! (I angrily knock down the nightstand and it hits Chiro's foot) (Chiro screams like Professor Browne in Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Me: See! That's what you get for supporting Luna! No more of this! Mr. Mundy: What is going on here and why did I hear a loud crash? Me: Here's why! Chiro tried to tell me Luna wasn't a troublemaker but I didn't believe him after your son forced me to watch The Loud House! Mr. Mundy: But Fluttershy106, The Loud House is a popular show on Nickelodeon. Me: Also, I knocked the nightstand on Chiro's foot to teach him a strong, strict lesson! Mr. Mundy: You know that will upset Luna even more. Me: I have the right to upset Luna whenever I want to! Mr. Mundy: Son, why did you have to force Fluttershy106 to watch The Loud House?! You know he doesn't like that show! Mundy: I had to teach him a lesson about getting my friends in trouble! Mr. Mundy: Too bad and Fluttershy106 already grounded you for 6 days! Go to your room now! (the next day at Third Street School) Skeens: Man, I can't believe that my friend Mundy got grounded for forcing Fluttershy106 to watch The Loud House. I want some revenge on him. Miss Finster: Okay class, we're going to the zoo. (at the zoo) Skeens: I'm going to push Fluttershy106 in the crocodile pit. Me: Well, well, well, if it isn't Greg Skeens! Skeens: You were the one who got my friend Mundy in trouble all because he forced you to watch The Loud House, even though it's a popular TV show. Me: I like that show but not when I'm forced to watch it! Also, I lost my temper towards Chiro and knocked the nightstand on his foot! Skeens: Here you go! Randall: Miss Finster, Skeens is trying to push poor Fluttershy106 in the crocodile pit! Do something before he does so! Skeens: Any last words?! Miss Finster: Oh no, you don't! How dare you try to push Fluttershy106 in the crocodile pit?! That's it! We're going back! (in the office) Principal Prickly: So, what brought you here? Skeens: I tried to push Fluttershy106 in the crocodile pit. Principal Prickly: Skeens, you know that you're not supposed to push the substitute principal in the crocodile pit! It undermines authority! You're suspended for 12 days! Get out now! (at home) Mr. Skeens: Greg, I can't believe you attempted to push Fluttershy106 in the crocodile pit! You know that was not funny! Skeens: But Dad, that was the only way to get back at him after my friend Mundy got grounded for forcing him to watch The Loud House. Mr. Skeens: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for two days! Go to your room now! Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff